Daniel Rydell
ST-RP Service Record Daniel Rydell joined ST-RP in late 2003. Upon his promotion to the rank of Ensign, he was given command of the Serial RP 'U.S.S. Discovery' which lasted until early 2005. During his time in ST-RP, he has served aboard U.S.S. Discovery, U.S.S. Serenity B, as well as U.S.S. Poseidon and U.S.S. Poseidon A. Also in his record his his service aboard U.S.S. Noble in the semi-serial RP 'The Kilrathi Saga.' (See Kilrathi Conflict He has served as a Flag Officer since 2004, and beforehand was in the Members council as well as the now defunct ST-RP Supreme Court Council. ---- Personal RPG-X History * Dan joined the ST-RP server the day RPG-x 1.1 came out, having both experienced the RPG mod, and the ERPG mod. ---- Biographical Profile Full Name: Daniel Wesley Rydell Place of Birth: Hartford, Connecticut, Earth Date of Birth: August 27, 2345 Birth Parents: Jacob (Father.) and Cassie (Mother.) Current Posting: U.S.S. Discovery A Sibling(s): David (Brother, Current Academy Instructor) Samuel (Deceased) Current Posting: U.S.S. Discovery A Previous Postings: *U.S.S. Noble, NCC-75535-A *U.S.S. Noble, NCC-75535 *U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-83541 *U.S.S. Michigan, NCC-78119 *U.S.S. Repulse, NCC-2544 *U.S.S. Grissom, NCC-59314 *U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D *U.S.S. Bellerophon, NCC-62048 Rank: Captain Service Number: 01D878PL87A Command Code: Rydell Alpha VI Gamma Black Omega Security Clearance: Level 12, Black Omega Promotion Record * 2365 - Ensign: Assigned to U.S.S. Bellerophon, under Captain James Skylard as Relief Helm. * 2367 - Lieutenant Junior Grade: Assigned to U.S.S. Enterprise under Captain Jean-Luc Picard as Relief Helm Officer. Became beta shift helm in 2368. * 2369 - Lieutenant; Assigned to U.S.S. Grissom for Helmsman for Alpha and Delta Shifts. * 2371 - Lieutenant Commander; Assigned to U.S.S. Repulse for by Captain Patrick Cherrette. Helmsman for Alpha Shift, as well as relief for Beta, and Delta shifts. Later replaced former Executive Officer, Cheryll Montgomery. * 2374 - Commander; Assigned to U.S.S. Michigan for Executive Officer Position. * 2377 - Leave of Absence; One year, Fourth Months * 2378 - Commander; Liaison, Starfleet Command, Project Discovery for Admiral Tiberius Smith. * 2379 - Captain; Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Discovery, Saber Class Exploration Vessel. * 2380 - Captain; U.S.S. Noble, Sovereign Class Vessel * 2381 - Captain; U.S.S. Noble-A, Titan Class Vessel * 2382 - Captain; Project: Discovery head. * 2383 - Captain; U.S.S. Discovery A, Saber Class Exploration Vessel. Awards & Commendations * 2365 - Graduated Starfleet Academy, valedictorian from Command School. * 2366 - Awarded the Wolf 359 Cluster plus the Starfleet Cross for acts during the Battle of Wolf 359. * 2368 - Awarded the Distinguished Pilot Cluster for extraordinary piloting in a hostile situation. * 2373 - Awarded the Deep Space Nine Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Deep Space Nine. * 2374 - Awarded the Citation of Valor Cluster for command of a stealth reconnaissance team into Dominion territory. * 2375 - Awarded the Chin'toka Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Chin'toka. * 2375 - Awarded the Cardassia Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Cardassia. * 2375 - Awarded the Dominion Cluster for participating in action during the Dominion War. * 2375 - Awarded the Ten Year Cluster, for ten years of service to Starfleet. * 2379 - Awarded the Captain's Cluster for gaining command of the U.S.S. Discovery. * 2379 - Relieved of Command Duties for two weeks. Suspected of treason. Later acquitted. * 2380 - Awarded the Exploration Cluster for Three Month Mission in the Tychos Drift. In-depth Biography Daniel Rydell was born into a life of simplicity. Taught that the family was the right way, he looked towards his life being manager of a small bed and breakfast. At age 16, he took a chance, and found work in San Francisco until a Starfleet representative convinced him to apply. Originally, Daniel looked towards Security. The tactics, both team and one-man operations, appealed to him, and he applied for Security. However, after an incident involving a missing weapon from the cadet range, he was suspected of stealing said weapon. An investigation showed it to be another cadet, but this started Daniel on the track to Command school. During Command School, Daniel got himself a name by being one of the few ships not destroyed in the holo-training programs, including one of the highest passing grades on the Kobayashi Maru, and the Iceland Command Scenario. His weekends were spent running various command scenarios from the past, and understanding why the officers of those scenarios did what they did, whether they won or lost. His main passion of school, was piloting. Watching countless hours of video of famous pilots of the past, tactics they used in battle, what worked for them. He was on Zenan Squadron, and they passed every course with top honors, with him leading the pack. He received honors for flying inside and outside the simulator, and commendations inside the Command Simulator. Daniel graduated early in 2365, gaining himself a posting aboard the U.S.S. Bellerophon, and with it, a ticket into Wolf 359. During the original flanking of the Borg Cube, U.S.S. Melbourne, U.S.S Yamaguchi, U.S.S. Bellerophon and U.S.S. Saratoga were the primary attack formation, and all were disabled in the encounter. While most were destroyed instantly, the Bellerophon was critically damaged. Daniel was manning helm as the battle wore on, and was one of the few people left on the bridge alive. He managed to help the Chief of Security and Executive Officer off the bridge, and managed to get them to an undamaged shuttle. During the trek, however, he was burned in a fire that erupted as he guided the two injured officers through the collapsing ship. However, he was successfully able to avoid the Cube and make clear of the melee. From that time, the remaining crew of the U.S.S. Bellerophon were scattered amongst the fleet, and Daniel was assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise, where he manned the helm station when needed as Relief Helm. During a rather sticky combat situation, Daniel was called in as the previous helm officer had been knocked unconscious. Because of his the expertise he showed while flying, he was given the Distinguished Pilot Cluster, by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. After the incident, he became beta shift Helm officer, until he was reassigned in 2369 to the U.S.S Grissom. While little noteworthy happened aboard the ship, he was commended many times for quick thinking in tough situations. He successfully worked both Alpha and Delta shifts while on board. Daniel transferred to the U.S.S. Repulse in 2371 as Alpha shift Helm officer, as well as relief for Beta and Delta shifts. During the time, he continued to show quick thinking, and logic in the test of unusual situations. Because of his impressive flying, once again, he was given multiple commendations. Given his exemplary record to this time, and his high scores in Command in the Academy, when the Executive officer Cheryll Montgomery was killed in an away mission, Daniel was assigned as the Executive Officer. Soon after, the costs of war became apparent, and in 2374, he was transferred to the U.S.S. Michigan as the new Executive Officer, under Captain John Engler. The Defiant class ship found itself to be in every major battlefront in the Dominion War. This included the Battle for Deep Space Nine, the Battle for Cardassia, and most notably, the Battle of Chin'toka, where Dan had to assume Helm, and command of the ship after Captain Engler was critically injured. In the time between battles, he gave pointers to the lower ranks on flying, and was constantly available for advice. One such person who became a good friend, was the Assistant Chief Engineer, Brelck. Daniel continued to lead the ship in his role as XO, and was a booster of morale on many occasions, including the Battle for Cardassia, where the ship was kept in tip top shape by a crew who wanted nothing more than to take every minute they'd spent repairing the ship, and take it off the lives of the Dominion forces. After the war was over, the Michigan was engaged in a few combat situations along the Romulan Neutral Zone, but because of the prestige the Michigan had earned itself, these encounters were few and far between. After two years of small duty, Daniel took a leave from his commission. He decided to spend his leave at home with his parents. He helped them take care of their bed and breakfast, until late in 2377. His parents and himself received word that his brother, Samuel William Rydell, had been killed in an attack on an outer Federation Outpost. Daniel went through severe trauma, going as far as to admit himself into Starfleet Medical for depression. During his time there, one of the people who came to work with him was an Lieutenant in Starfleet Medical, named Natalie Hurley, with whom he'd worked with in the past on previous assignments. As the two continued to work through Daniel's multitude of emotional problems, a friendly relationship between the two grew. As time passed, the relationship flourished into love, and the two were married soon after Daniel had left SF Medical. A month later, re-activated his commission, and searched for some way he could serve again. Admiral Tiberius Smith found him in the following days, and asked him to take command of the U.S.S Discovery, a science/exploration vessel, destined for the Tychos Drift. Taking some time to consider, Daniel agreed. Smith gave him complete control over the crew of his ship, and taking into account personal relationships, he called upon Brelck, his former shipmate from not only the Michigan, but the Repulse, and the Grissom, as well as many others he had encountered over his years of service. After assembling his crew, Smith set him to work as a liaison for the project, called 'Project: Discovery.' The project took over a year, and halfway through 2379, the U.S.S. Discovery was christened. During the mission of the Discovery, Rydell was implicated in the transfer of technology files to an enemy force called the Imperium. During the time, he went through a long bout of depression, lasting a few weeks after the trial which vindicated him of the charges. Before leaving, Rydell commanded a fleet of unified races against the Imperium, and succeeded (with the help of a defecting Imperium Commander.) After bringing the Discovery back, Rydell went through weeks of investigation for some actions and decisions he made in the Drift, and was eventually acquitted of them. During this time, his wife and him had grown apart, as the long distance relationship had begun to wear on both of them. In 2380, they were divorced, but have remained friends to this day. As the Discovery had been taken out of service for a major refit, Rydell was given command of the newly commissioned U.S.S. Noble, a Sovereign Class vessel, in light of the threat of the Kilrathi. The Noble was destroyed by a sneak Kilrathi attack, and Dan was given command of the new Noble, a Titan class vessel, which he used to lead a taskforce into Kilrathi Space, where they ended the war with the destruction of Kilrah with the use of the Tembler Bomb. Now, almost a year later, he was given command of Project: Discovery. Soon after, the U.S.S. Discovery A launched, headed back into the Drift. END RECORD ---- In Real Life * Information about yourself. (Will add later.) ---- Dossiers/Alter-Egos *Alexander Harris *Christopher Blair *James Taggart *Natalie Rydell *Seifer Almasy *Selphie Tilmitt ---- Other Star Trek: Poseidon Daniel Rydell makes himself known in a few other Star Trek mediums, being mainly Star Trek: Poseidon. There, he once again assumes the role of Captain Daniel Rydell in command of Starbase Atlantis, a former Cardassian station on the fringe of Federation Space. Also, he has two different alter egos. Lieutenant Commander Natalie Rydell is the counselor aboard SB: Atlantis, and also is Dan's wife. Because of her Betazoid heritage, the two share a link that cannot be described by words. Also played by Dan is Commander Casey McCall. He watches over Starfleet's newest station, and he does so with a watchful eye, constantly reporting back to Starfleet as to the events onboard the station. He doesn't trust Dan, and occasionally undermines his authority. His clearance is higher than most Captains, and he is technologically minded and doubles as an Engineer. Star Trek: Poseidon can be found on the forums at USSPoseidon.net. Star Trek: Poseidon - Birth of the Coalition Daniel Rydell is once again found here, as Lieutenant Commander Jeanette Devereaux. This officer, Chief Medical Officer aboard USS Poseidon NCC-07 is a tough officer, who isn't afraid to voice her opinion. This forum RP can also be found at USSPoseidon.net. MSN Also, he is found on MSN, role-playing in a variety of Final Fantasy related environments. Biographies for these characters can be found at Das-Brick.org's Underground. Fan-Fiction Dan has been writing Fan-fiction since late 1998, and has since improved his writing ability incredibly so. Most of his fanfiction can be found at fanfiction.net/~danielwesleyrydell. His current projects include The Runic Legacy (in the FF9 Realm) and The After Years Project. (In the FF7 Realm, Alternate Universe.) ---- Internal Links Ships * Kobayashi Maru * U.S.S. Bellerophon * U.S.S. Discovery * U.S.S. Discovery A * U.S.S. Enterprise * U.S.S. Grissom * U.S.S. Melbourne * U.S.S. Michigan * U.S.S. Noble * U.S.S. Poseidon * U.S.S. Poseidon A * U.S.S. Repulse * U.S.S. Saratoga * U.S.S. Serenity B * U.S.S. Yamaguchi ---- Ship Classes * Saber Class * Sovereign Class * Titan Class * Defiant Class ---- Locations * Earth * Kilrathi Space * Romulan Neutral Zone * San Francisco * Tychos Drift * Wolf 359 ---- Organizations/Races * Betazoid * Borg * Cardassian * Dominion * Federation * Imperium * Kilrathi * Starfleet ---- Starfleet Divisions * Command School * Project: Discovery * Starfleet Academy * Starfleet Medical * Zenan Squadron ---- People * Cheryll Montgomery * James Skylard * Jean-Luc Picard * John Engler * Natalie Hurley * Samuel William Rydell * Tiberius Smith ---- Ranks * Fleet Admiral * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Junior Grade * Ensign ---- Starfleet Academy Simulations * Command Simulator * Iceland Command Scenario * Kobayashi Maru ---- Major/Minor Battles * Battle of Cardassia * Battle of Chin'toka * Battle of Deep Space Nine * Battle of Wolf 359 * Dominion War * Kilrathi Conflict ---- Award/Commendations * Cardassia Cluster * Captain's Cluster * Chin'toka Cluster * Citation of Valor Cluster * Deep Space Nine Cluster * Distinguished Pilot Cluster * Dominion Cluster * Exploration Cluster * Starfleet Cross * Ten Year Cluster * Wolf 359 Cluster ---- Experimental/Non-Experimental Weaponry * Tembler Bomb ---- ST-RP Related * Council ---- External Links * USS Poseidon * Runic Storms * Fanfiction.net * Fanfiction.net Category:Members